devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Shotgun
The Shotgun, as well as Coyote-A in later games, is a hunting firearm that fires buckshot across a wide area''Devil May Cry, '''Guns — Shotgun': "A wide range gun. Very destructive at close range."Devil May Cry 2, Weapon File — Shotgun: "A gun scattering bullets in a wide area.", making it very powerful at close range.Devil May Cry 2, Equip Guns — Shotgun: "A gun with great power at close range."Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Guns File — Shotgun: "A hunting shotgun that is very powerful at close range." Like Ebony & Ivory, the Shotgun retains the same basic design throughout all of its appearances, despite being a different entity in each game. Description In all games, the shotgun is a double-barrel sawed-off break-open shotgun with wooden furnishings, with a prominent curve to the grip. Throughout the first three games the shotgun isn't noted to be anything more than a cut-down hunting shotgun, but Lady's shotgun in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition has been stated to be modified. Unlike the shotguns of previous games, the Coyote-A is not a normal manual breech-loader: rather, it has two small detachable magazines located just behind the break-open hinge, and a reciprocating bolt handle on top of the rear section resembling that of an older-model Thompson SMG. The Devil May Cry 4 concept art implies that this functions by a linked double bolt being forced back during firing and locking in the rearward position, the gun being broken open to eject the fired cartridges, and on closing, the bolt being released to chamber fresh shells in both barrels. File ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' ''Devil May Cry 4'' ;Library - Arms - Dante's Arms :COYOTE-A :A shotgun firing buckshot, it has been modified for combat use against demonic foes. ;Library - Arms - Lady's Arms :SHOTGUN :A hunting gun that shoots pellets out over a wide area. ''Devil May Cry 5'' ;Devil May Cry 5 promo site[http://www.devilmaycry5.com/us/character/dante.html CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site, Character - Dante] :Coyote-A :A shotgun modified by Dante to wield in the fight against demons. :Its outstanding power in close quarters more than makes up for its lack of speed. ;Nico's Weapon Report - Coyote-A Gameplay In Devil May Cry, the Shotgun can be found under a desk in the Castle library during [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/M02|Mission 2: Judge of Death]]. Dante needs to break the desk first to pick it up. It is more powerful than Ebony & Ivory and has a powerful knockback effect on weaker enemies, but is slower-firing and has much greater spread which limits its effective range. As with all bullet-firing weapons, it can perform Charged Shots when Alastor or Ifrit (or Yamato) is equipped by holding down the fire button until the Shotgun crackles with energy. Unlike Ebony & Ivory, its shots appear to still be hitscans even when it is charged. The Shotgun normally has a recovery animation when used on the ground of Dante flicking the weapon to eject the spent shells, but this can be cancelled with a technique called "shotgun twitching:" while holding a slight tap in any direction on the left analog stick immediately after firing will cause the flicking animation to fail to play, allowing the shotgun to be fired again instantly. It can also be roll-cancelled like the Grenadegun, though this is not as fast as twitching. A jump-cancelling trick called "Shotgun hiking" also exists which can be used to perpetually juggle certain enemies, specifically Marionettes and Fetishes, by launching them with a rising High Time and then alternating jumps and shots from the Shotgun. This requires Air Hike, hence the name. In Devil May Cry 2, the Shotgun is found in a garage after defeating Jokatgulm, during Mission 4 of Dante's scenario. The Shotgun is able to be used as a finisher for a 1-, 2- or 3-hit combo. In Devil May Cry 3, the Shotgun is found in the Bullseye Bar during [[Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M03|'Mission 3: ''The Devil's Tower]] of Dante's scenario. It is hanging on the wall in a frame, in the narrow hall leading to the door to Love Planet. Upgrading it increases the number of pellets fired per shot.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Customize Guns — Shotgun: "Raises max bullet output." It is possible to perform a ground-based jump, Air Hike, or Enemy Step right after firing the shotgun to cancel the downtime between shots, which the player can exploit to immediately fire the weapon again, drastically increasing the rate of fire on the normally slow weapon. This makes it possible to devastate enemies with the repeated shots via Jump Cancels. While using Gunslinger, Dante can charge the shotgun with demonic energy and can increase the gun's rate of fire. Fireworks returns from the previous game, but is now the basic Gunslinger move rather than a combo input: repeatedly pressing the Style button will increase the number of shots fired. While using Fireworks in the air, Dante gains a little bit of height. With Gun Stinger, Dante slides a short distance, ramming the Shotgun into an enemy while firing a high-powered shot, essentially a way to perform an instantaneous Charged Shot. This can Crazy Combo into Point Blank, which fires even more shots. In Devil May Cry 4, Coyote-A is one of Dante's default weapons. It is largely the same as in the previous game, though due to the removal of most Crazy Combos it does not have Rapid Shot or Point Blank anymore. Charge Shot returns to being a basic ability of the weapon rather than being specific to Gunslinger. Fireworks in the air is now listed as a distinct move, and it has a new move called "Backslide" which allows Dante to fire a quick shot directly behind him. As with the previous shotguns, Coyote-A's shots can hit targets at any distance, but is only truly effective at close range. Coyote-A is extremely useful for destroying the protecting gas cape of the Mephisto & Faust, as well as the shield of Assaults. It is generally useful for crowd control, as its normal shot can cause stun and recoil at close range. Fireworks, especially, comes in handy when surrounded by many enemies. Also, the Gun Stinger attack is one of the few that can stun a Chimera Seed that is attached to a Scarecrow, and is also a one hit kill for a Chimera Seed. If you are up against a Basilisk they automatically knock it over for a fast combo. It is possible to perform a ground-based jump, Air Hike, or Enemy Step right after shooting the Coyote-A to cancel the downtime between shots, which the player can exploit to immediately fire the weapon again, drastically increasing the rate of fire on the normally slow weapon. This makes it possible to devastate enemies with repeated shots via midair Jump Cancels. In Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, the Shotgun is one of Lady's weapons.Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition, Arms File — Shotgun: "A hunting gun thet shoots pellets over a wide area." Its moves are similar to Dante's Coyote-A, with "Double Barrels" being her equivalent to Fireworks, while "Rush Hour" is her equivalent to Gun Stinger, though she does not have Backslide. Her Gun Stinger can be upgraded with "Ground Zero," which performs a second shot that launches Lady back away from the enemy. The main difference, though, is that Lady's version can be upgraded to have a multi-stage charge which uses progressively more powerful ammunition. Unlike Lady's other guns, the charge is not a single shot: instead, it creates a specific amount of "ammo" for the Shotgun, and the Shotgun cannot be charged again until all of the existing charge ammo is depleted. In Devil May Cry 5 Coyote-A is one of Dante's starting weapons and is largely unchanged from the previous game. The main alteration is a series of additions to Gun Stinger called "Cut-in." These unlock at Gunslinger level 4, and allow Dante to interrupt the forward dash with a directional dodge before firing. Dante can perform multiple Cut-ins off a single Gun Stinger, firing a shot with each. Movesets DMC= |-| DMC2= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - +Any direction+ Simultaneously shoot in different directions. } - Combos= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - , + Flip sidewards, shooting opponents with the shotgun. - , , + Spin the shotgun around your body like a set of nunchucks, blasting nearby enemies. - , , , + Follow the sword attack with a shotgun blast, knocking the opponent away. } }} |-| DMC3= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - A blast that hits all foes ahead, blowing away anything within close range. } - Gunslinger Style= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - ! colspan="3" Level 1 - Spin your shotgun around your body like a set of nunchucks, randomly blasting nearby enemies. - (hold and release) Focus energy for a brief time then fire off a super-charged magically imbued burst. Levels 2 and 3 increase the number of bullets fired. - Crazy Normal Shot Quickly click off shots, resulting in a large number of bullets being fired in a short amount of time. Levels 2 and 3 lower the number of button presses required to execute the move. - ! colspan="3" Level 3 - + + Ferociously ram your shotgun into an enemy and pull the trigger to hit them with a concentrated burst of buckshot. - Crazy Gun Stinger Fire off a shotgun round while standing right next to an enemy, doing maximum damage. } }} |-| DMC4 Dante= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#cccccc" ! width="10%" Action ! width="20%" Command ! Description - PS3: XBOX: PC: Powerful buckshot with a devastating spread. A close range hit will deliver incredible damage. - PS3: (hold and release) XBOX: (hold and release) PC: (hold and release) By infusing bullets with accumulated magical energy, they are capable of delivering even more damage. Levels 2 and 3 increase the number of magically charged bullets. } - Gunslinger Style= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#cccccc" ! width="10%" Action ! width="20%" Command ! Description - PS3: (ground) XBOX: (ground) PC: (ground) Spin your shotgun around your body like a set of nunchucks, rapidly blasting nearby foes. - PS3: (mid-air) XBOX: (mid-air) PC: (mid-air) An aerial display of Fireworks. - PS3: + + XBOX: + + PC: + + While Lock-On is engaged, quickly fire behind you to catch enemies off guard. - PS3: + + XBOX: + + PC: + + Ram your shotgun into an enemy and pull the trigger to hit them a blast of pure, concentrated buckshot. } }} |-| DMC4:SE Lady= class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - || / Powerful buckshot with a devastating spread. A close range hit will deliver incredible damage. - Hold / release when the shotgun begins to glow Deal some serious damage with these large buckshots. - Hold / release when the shotgun glows more brightly Dish out devastating damage with these piercing shots. - Hold / release when the shotgun glows its brightest Shred any unfortunate souls foolish enough to be within range of this shot. - + + / + + Thrust forward and ram the shotgun into an enemy, then follow-up with a point-blank blast of buckshot. - During Rush Hour, tap / After Rush Hour, put some distance between you and the enemy with this blast that sends you flying back. - + + tap / + + tap Spin your shotgun around your body like a set of nunchucks rapidly blasting nearby foes. } |-| DMC5= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#cccccc" ! width="10%" Action ! width="20%" Command ! Description - Press Fire a shotgun blast that peppers enemies in a wide area, or can devastate a single enemy at close range. - Press and hold , then release when your right arm glows brighter Channel your demonic power into a solid slug shot. Levels 2 and 3 speed up the infusion of power into the shot. } - Gunslinger Style= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#cccccc" ! width="10%" Action ! width="20%" Command ! Description - PS4: (ground) XBOX: (ground) PC: (ground) Spin your shotgun around your body like a set of nunchucks, rapidly blasting nearby foes. - PS4: (mid-air) XBOX: (mid-air) PC: (mid-air) An aerial display of Fireworks. - PS4: + + XBOX: + + PC: + + While Lock-On is engaged, quickly fire behind you to catch enemies off guard. - PS4: + + XBOX: + + PC: + + Ram your shotgun into an enemy and pull the trigger to hit them a blast of pure, concentrated buckshot. - PS4: While on the ground with Gun Stinger active, press +LS forward+ XBOX: While on the ground with Gun Stinger active, press +LS forward+ PC: An offshoot of the Gun Stinger attack. Dash forward while unloading your weapon. Combos seamlessly with other Cut-in moves. Press / while sliding for a jumping dodge attack. - PS4: While on the ground with Gun Stinger active, press +LS back+ XBOX: While on the ground with Gun Stinger active, press +LS back+ PC: An offshoot of the Gun Stinger attack. Dash backward unloading your weapon. Combos seamlessly with other Cut-in moves. - PS4: While on the ground with Gun Stinger active, press +LS horizontally+ XBOX: While on the ground with Gun Stinger active, press +LS horizontally+ PC: An offshoot of the Gun Stinger attack. Dash sideways unloading your weapon. Combos seamlessly with other Cut-in moves. } }} Movesets Lady Shotgun|Lady Shotgun Moveset Other Appearances The Shotgun is also used in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Fireworks is its only move, which acts as a followup to Reverb Shock, Revolver and Jet-Stream. In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, the Shotgun also acts as a Jumping High Kick Air Combo finisher. Background is a trickster spirit in several Native American mythologies. Coyote's depictions vary greatly between these with the spirit sometimes regarded as immensely powerful and sacred, but he is generally regarded in a similar manner to foxes in European mythology and fable, some myths treating him as being outright evil while others regard him as a prankster who uses his supernatural powers for his own amusement. Trivia *According to Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune, the "A" in Coyote-A stands for "Ace." Gallery Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Coyote-A concept art.png|Concept art of Coyote-A from the Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection artbook. DMC Dante with Shotgun.png|Dante with the Devil May Cry Shotgun. DMC Sparda with Shotgun.png|Sparda with the Devil May Cry Shotgun. DMC2-Shotgun.jpg|Dante with the Shotgun in his right hand in promotional art for Devil May Cry 2. Notes and references es:Coyote-A Category:Guns Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry weapons Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 2 weapons Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 3 weapons Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 4 weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons